This invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to computers which monitor physical conditions.
In a great many applications, there is a need to effectively gather information about an environment. The problems associated with this task are compounded by the vast number of sensors which can be utilized in monitoring the environment. Often, certain physical conditions are related. To simplify the monitoring system and to understand the environment better, it is important to identify which operations are acting in "unison" or in grouped action.
In a typical situation, the sensors have two different states: currently being stimulated; currently not being stimulated.
There have been several attempts to create systems which attempt to gather "causal" information about the physical surroundings. One approach to the problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,628, entitled "Programmable Controller" issued to Saito et al. on Aug. 26, 1986.
While this approach provides some rudimentary techniques, it is far too restricted to be applied to many "real world" situations. No practical solution to the problems that the real world creates have been developed.
It is clear therefore that there is a need to more efficiently handle and reduce the variables associated with monitoring physical conditions.